


Cookie Comforts

by babykid528



Series: Happy Holiday Fic Gifts [7]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Christmas Cookies, Comfort, Family Feels, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3062330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykid528/pseuds/babykid528
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The week before Christmas, Chris and Zach get roped into going to one of those family community festival type things with Chris’ sister, her husband, and Chris’ nephew, Luca.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookie Comforts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scifishipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifishipper/gifts).



The week before Christmas, Chris and Zach get roped into going to one of those family community festival type things with Chris’ sister, her husband, and Chris’ nephew, Luca. It’s holiday themed, full of lights and decorations, and heated tents of crafts where guests can come and enjoy some activities out of the cold. (Not that it’s all that cold in their area of California anyway.)

It’s not something either Chris or Zach would really go to without serious coaxing, but Katie has been excited about it and Luca has been  _really excited_  about it, and Chris has never been able to really resist either of them. Zach, truth be told, has never really been able to resist either of them either.

When they get there, Chris and Zach are pleasantly surprised by the sheer amount of activities present. That there is a tent devoted to making s’mores and decorating sugar cookies is something they both are really excited about in their own right.

It’s not where Chris’ nephew wants to be though – Luca would much rather run around the kiddie playground with his brand new friends – but that tent is where Chris and Zach immediately retreat to when Katie and her husband decide to give Luka another half an hour in the bounce house before they take a group photo with Santa.

“Can you believe this place?” Chris says to Zach as they get out of the cold. His face is twisted into an expression that is equal parts awe and horror. Zach can’t keep himself from laughing at it.

“There are a lot of kids,” he agrees. That is not inaccurate, though it is an understatement. The place is _swarming_  with kids. The fact that most of them are pretty well-behaved, even if their parents are not, does not manage to make their sheer numbers seem any less daunting.

“There are a  _lot_  of kids,” Chris corrects, stressing the “lot,” while also nodding.

Zach laughs again before throwing his arm around Chris’ shoulders. He knows it’s exciting for Chris to see all of this fun, but that it’s also incredibly draining.

“Come on, Mr. Introvert,” he says, steering Chris towards an empty cookie decorating table near the back edge of the tent, “Let’s get a little out of the crowd and make one another gingerbread men.”

Chris laughs in return, but lets himself be directed.

Zach sits Chris down at the table before going to purchase a pair of cookie decorating kits from the smiling cashiers dressed as elves. Chris is amazed they all seem to be smiling so genuinely when they’ve likely been working for five hours already, surrounded by all these people.

Zach returns quickly and sits opposite Chris, their long legs bumping beneath the small craft table, as he passes Chris his homemade kit of decorating supplies, complete with homemade gingerbread man cutout.

“You ready to be out-crafted, Mr. Pine?” Zach asks, playfully challenging Chris to a decorating contest, grinning wide as he nudges his foot up against Chris’.

Chris grins, pressing his own foot back against Zach’s in return.

“So that’s how you want to play it?” Chris asks. “Because you know you’re going to lose, right? You’re going to eat my cookie crumbs, as a matter of fact.”

Zach laughs and Chris’ grin widens into a stupidly fond smile.

“ ‘Eat my cookie crumbs’?” Zach asks. “Really, Chris? That’s your best taunt? I’m ashamed to know you right now.”

Chris can see that he’s lying. He can see it in the way that Zach’s own eyes are filled with warm adoration. He can feel it in the way that Zach’s sneakered foot caresses Chris’ again beneath the table.

“Go ahead and be ashamed then,” Chris says anyway, with a shrug, “We’ll let Luca be the judge in the end.”

Zach laughs and readily agrees to Chris’ terms. He pulls open his cookie kit then and gets to work. They keep up a comfortable silence between them while they concentrate on their crafting. But even in the silence, their feet nudge and brush against one another, a small reassurance and additional comfort as the chaos swarms on around them.


End file.
